


Ужин в Ритце? Не думаю

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Series: A Group of Idiots [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Hell, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Всё, чего хотел Кроули – вкусно поужинать в хорошей компании. Вернуться обратно в Ад, явно, не входило в его планы.К счастью, всё, чего хочет Люцифер – поговорить по душам.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: A Group of Idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135685
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Ужин в Ритце? Не думаю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dinner at the Ritz? I think not.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975915) by Anonymous. 



В истории упоминаются три главных персонажа:

Кроули – падший ангел и ныне действующий демон, сбежавший из Ада.

Азирафель – ангел, большой добряк, сбежавший с небес.

И последний в списке, но не по значению…

Люцифер Морнингстар – падший ангел, король Ада и, самое главное, убитый горем болван.

Видите ли, в тот вечер, когда разыгралась наша история, мир Люцифера перевернулся с ног на голову: после восстания демонов он понял, что должен вернуться в Ад, но не раньше, чем его напарник и романтическое увлечение последних трёх лет признается, наконец, в ответных чувствах к нему.

И вот он покинул земной удел, оставив всех тех, кто был ему дорог и кто заботился о нём.

Вновь остался один, брошенный в бесплодной адской пустыне, раскинувшейся перед ним.

На балконе его пентхауса в Лос-Анджелесе плакала Хлоя. Каким-то непостижимым образом Люцифер ощутил, как её слёзы тихо падают на пол, почувствовал то, что чувствует она. Возможно, это была очередная затея Отца, честно говоря, Люцифер не знал, и его это совершенно не волновало.

Даже если изначально это задумывалось как наказание, он был более чем доволен тем, что хоть как-то остался связан с Хлоей.

Теперь Люцифер сидел на троне, высоко над городом, беззвучно плача. Позволяя сдерживаемым эмоциям просочиться наружу.

*****

К вечеру Кроули и Азирафель проголодались. Весь день они провели в книжном магазине, читая, обнимаясь, целуясь. Всё это было просто замечательно, но по мере того как ночь начала неторопливо вступать в свои права, они поняли, что были бы совсем не против перекусить.

Выбрать ресторан не составило труда, и, как уже бывало неоднократно, вскоре они оказались у входа в Ритц. Они уже собирались подозвать официанта к своему столику, когда Кроули ощутил _это_.

Оно началось с лёгкого покалывания. Странное, неестественное ощущение вроде того, как анестезия в первое мгновение медленно поступает в кровоток, но затем стремительно усиливается. Спустя несколько секунд Кроули почувствовал, как пламя лижет его ноги. Болезненно яркие цвета и жар, которые почему-то замечал только он.

И тогда его осенило. _Ад_.

*****

Первое, что сделал Люцифер, когда вернулся, – призвал всех демонов, находившихся на Земле обратно в Ад.

Ну, всех, кроме Мейз. В конце концов, теперь она сама по себе.

Растерянные взгляды демонов, появлявшихся из небытия, оказались настолько забавными, что он даже слегка усмехнулся.

Это было _неправильно_.

Люцифер не желал смеяться, если рядом не было его детектива. Он не желал испытывать счастье, потому что, напомнил он себе, теперь он остался один. Он причинил боль тем, кого оставил.

А потом началась драка.

*****

Кроули таял. Его ноги уже пропали, его сущность просачивалась сквозь каменный пол.

Прежде чем исчезнуть окончательно, последнее, что он увидел, – растерянный и встревоженный взгляд Азирафеля.

Не успел Кроули опомниться, как оказался стоящим на выжженной почве, знакомой ему с незапамятных времён.

Это не был _его_ отдел. Место, которым управляла Вельзевул, располагалось в центральной части ада. Здесь же он не появлялся с тех пор, как упал. (Или, ну, тихонечко спустился… но, действительно, кому какое дело?)

Первоначальное опасение Кроули, что только его одно выдернули в Ад, вскорости развеялось, когда десятки озадаченных полевых агентов начали возникать вокруг, переглядываясь в недоумении.

Именно тогда они заметили силуэт на троне, возвышающийся над ними, и поспешили принять более официальный вид.

Шёпот «король здесь» и «он вернулся» пронеся по толпе. Даже Кроули, который уже много лет не заглядывал в свой бывший офис, слышал о внезапном отпуске босса.

Кроули не хотел иметь со всем этим ничего общего. Поэтому сделал то, что всегда делал, когда попадал в трудные ситуации – он сбежал. И даже не думал оглядываться.

Он бежал, бежал, а потом кто-то ухватил его сзади за пиджак.

Кроули обернулся и уставился прямо в холодные чёрные глаза, принадлежащие никому иному как Хастуру.

Князь Ада угрожающе оскалился, и Кроули понял, что самое время уносить ноги.

Хастур схватил его за шиворот, но Кроули ухитрился превратиться в змею, когда тот меньше всего ожидал, и вцепиться зубами в удерживающую его руку. (Между прочим, вкус был отвратительным.)

Яд должен был распространиться по венам буквально за считанные секунды, но Кроули это уже не могло помочь: пальцы сдавила змеиное горло, перекрывая кислород.

Кроули ещё некоторое время тщетно боролся за каждый вдох прежде, чем окончательно осознал _насколько_ всё херово. И как раз в тот момент, когда сознание начало уплывать, хватка исчезла.

Кроули потребовалось ещё около минуты, чтобы разлепить глаза. О чём тут же и пожалел.

Он смотрел прямо в тёмные глаза своего господина.

*****

Не прошло и часа с момента его возвращения, а он _уже_ должен разнимать драку.

Как хоть кто-то из демонов сумел пережить то время, пока он отсутствовал, было загадкой.

Только приблизившись к устроившим потасовку, Люцифер узнал их.

Первым был Хастур, что, собственно, не стало сюрпризом, но вот второй… это… Это было очень неожиданно.

Демон Кроули, ранее носивший имя Кровли, уже несколько лет не спускался в Ад. В действительности, так долго, что и на этот раз Люцифер не рассчитывал его увидеть здесь.

С другой стороны, Кроули по-прежнему оставался демоном, а значит, вполне логично, всё ещё вынужден был повиноваться.

Да, разумеется, в самом начале, когда апокалипсис только-только провалился, Люцифер был весьма раздосадован. Но сейчас, когда узнал, сколько всего может предложить Земля, он испытывал такую благодарность, которую сложно выразить словами.

Однако действовать следовало быстро, потому что, казалось, ещё немного и спасать будет уже некого.

Люцифер отшвырнул Хастура, дожидаясь, когда Кроули придёт в себя. Только когда тот прерывисто вздохнул, Люцифер понял, что успел как раз вовремя.

Наконец-то демон открыл глаза и тут же отпрянул, увидев, кто склонился над ним.

*****

«Блядь, блядь, блядь, дерьмо» – словно мантра крутилось в голове Кроули. Он умудрился подняться и, на секунду замявшись, всё же отступил на пару шагов.

Если раньше он ощущал себя покойником, то сейчас его словно вывернули наизнанку, предварительно выпотрошив.

Кроули полагал, что Люцифер прихлопнет его на месте, но тот лишь протянул руку и спокойно заметил:

– Давно не виделись.

Кроули нехотя ответил на рукопожатие, кивнув:

– Именно так, повелитель.

– О, это лишнее. Нам нужно поговорить. Приходи в мой дворец, – с этими словами Люцифер исчез, оставив Кроули в полнейшем онемении от шока.

Чуть позднее в этот же день Кроули подошёл к воротам мрачного замка.

Определённо, здание производило впечатление: высокие стены, большие массивные башни.

Охранник беспрепятственно пропустил Кроули.

Он часто задавался вопросом, как резиденция босса выглядит внутри. Но независимо от того, что Кроули себе представлял, реальность оказалась совсем иной. Немного напоминало его лондонскую квартиру: тёмный и слегка прохладный, но вовсе не пугающий интерьер.

Кроули проводили в личные покои Люцифера, и, когда он зашёл, то обнаружил дьявола сидящим на гладкой чёрной кожаной кушетке.

– Кроули, – поприветствовал тот.

Демон кивнул в ответ.

– Присаживайся, – сказал Люцифер, но прозвучало не как приказ, а скорее как предложение.

Тем не менее, Кроули опустился на один из стульев напротив.

– Полагаю, для начала следует объяснить, почему ты здесь. Я хотел бы обсудить события Армагеддона.

Кроули вздрогнул и уставился себе под ноги, но Люцифер продолжил:

– Хотел поблагодарить тебя. Без тебя я бы никогда не узнал, что может дать человечество. Последние три года, что я провёл на Земле, стали лучшими в моей жизни. И не могу передать, как я признателен тебе и твоему другу-ангелу, что вы позаботились о том, чтобы всё это не погибло.

Кроули вскинул голову – он правильно расслышал?

– Я… ну, э-э. Не за что?

– Теперь, вероятно, ты предпочёл бы вернуться к своему ангелу… Как там его зовут? У меня на языке вертится.

– Азирафель.

– Ах, да Азирафель. Ангел Восточных Врат. Он всегда был удивительным, хмм.

– Да, я так думаю, – неловко отозвался Кроули.

Люцифер ухмыльнулся:

– Если у меня получится вернуться на Землю, обязательно загляните в Лакс в Лос-Анджелесе. Выпивка за мой счёт.

Кроули кивнул и, прежде чем успел осознать, что происходит, оказался в Ритце.

Азирафель выглядел так, словно увидел привидение, но, принимая во внимание все обстоятельства, его нельзя было в этом винить.

– Мой дорогой мальчик, что случилось?.. – он запнулся.

Кроули не сразу ответил, но всё же бросил коротко:

– Мне нужно выпить.


End file.
